The invention relates to a device for mounting electrical components (e.g. biperforate core and/or annular core coils, of the type which are used in particular in film circuits) to a terminal carrier plate which preferably consists of ceramic material and is equipped with a plurality of terminal contacts.
One object of the invention is to provide a production device by means of which such a component, e.g. the wound biperforate core or annular core, is maintained in the correct position on the terminal carrier plate during bonding, welding and testing.